I'm Right There With You
by BubbleJelly
Summary: When Shelby jumps into the rift to save Daisy from Sebastion, Cyd doesn't take it well and runs. Well someone has to help her...right? Cyldo story cuz there aren't enough!


**Hey guys! So I'm gonna change the original episode and make it different...I wanted to write what I thought would happen on the episode. Don't get me wrong I loooooovvvvvveeeee the original script, but if I was the writer for that specific episode this is how I would want it. So enjoy! I OWN NOTHING! I wish though:( I wanna go on that show. :'(**

"NO SHELBY!" Cyd yelled at her friend as she jumped into the rift with Sebastian.

Cyd ran up to the rift and attempted to jump in after Shelby, but Renaldo grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the rift. Both tumbled down onto the floor.

Then the blue rift closed and the machine exploded into a million pieces.

Everyone was shocked. Barry and Daisy stared at each other and then back at the empty spot where the rift once was.

Everyone in the room was scared and mumbles could be heard as the crowd of teenagers who soon left one by one.

Naldo let go of Cyd. She got up and ran to the broken machine and looked back at the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly, she bolted out the doors.

"CYD WAIT!" Daisy, Naldo, and Barry yelled. Barry looked over at Naldo, noticing his friend's worried face.

"Go." he said.

"What?" Naldo asked looking at him.

"Go find Cyd, Daisy and I will clean up the mess." Barry informed.

"But..." Hatboy started.

"It's fine Naldo, I think Cyd needs some cheering up go we're fine." Daisy persuaded him.

Naldo nodded and ran out the double doors to find Cyd.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Moments later, Naldo ran up to the RV and stopped. He had a feeling Cyd would be there.

Then he heard a thunk.

He turned around And long behold there at the door was Cyd, with her stuff all packed in a suit case on the ground and still in her red dress.

"Cyd.." Naldo said. The girl looked up at him.

"What are you doing..." he asked.

She didn't speak instead, she just hung her head in sham.

Naldo looked at her and walked up to her. Then, he hugged her.

"Everything is going to be okay Cyd. We'll find a way to get Shelb back." Naldo whispered rubbing her back.

Then Naldo felt something wet on his chest. A tear. Cyd was crying.

Of all people, Cyd was crying! Cyd, the one who punches him in the arm and yells shush when he embarrasses her! Cyd, the one who calls him hatboy!Cyd, the bravest person he has ever known!

"Why did she do it..." Cyd whispered in his chest.

"She wanted to help save Daisy. If any of us were in that position like Shelby, we would have done the same thing." He said letting go and leading Cyd over to a bench.

"I know, but I feel awful like I should have done something...you wouldn't understand." Cyd exclaimed rubbing her bare arms.

"Actually, I do know what it feels like..." Naldo corrected.

Cyd looked up at him as she pushed her ebony hair behind her ear.

"Renaldo, I know your trying to cheer me up, but you don't have to lie..." the girl said.

"She used my real name..." Renaldo thought.

"I'm not lying Cyd. Honest." Naldo said back.

"Then how have you had this same feeling?" she asked.

"A dream I had. It had you, Barry, Shelby, Daisy, and of course me in it." Naldo started. "We were all swimming in the water at the beach, when something pulled Barry under the water. It was a shark. The one by one it got everyone else. We tried to swim away after Daisy w-was taken, b-but soon Shelby and y-you were eaten, and I was the only one a-alive." Naldo continued. "When I woke up, I was so horrified! I had just lost all of my friends, and I was to much of a cowered to try to do something." Naldo said at the verge of tears.

"Naldo, you weren't being a coward." Cyd said comforting him.

"I know, but it always felt that way." Naldo said shaking his head.

They sat in silence. Looking up at the stars gazing amongst them.

"Naldo, thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm still not happy about Shelby." Cyd said starting to cry again.

Suddenly Naldo had an idea.

"Cyd, I'll be right back!" he said jumping up and running into the RV.

He came back out with a golden brown guitar. He sat down next to Cyd, and started to strum the strings, then he stared to sing softly:

 _Whenever, you need me,_

 _I'm right there with you.._

 _Whenever, there's something you wanna re-do._

 _The clock is ticking, but not for me, I'm living in a different reality._

 _Whenever, you need me I'm right there with you_

 _I'm right there with you..._

Naldo looked up at Cyd as he put the guitar behind him.

"Remember, whenever you need me, I'm right there...with you." Naldo said softly.

"Thank you Naldo." Cyd replied.

"You feel confident now?" Naldo asked.

"Yea, who knew someone as weird as you could be so good at cheering people up." Cyd giggled.

"Hey your laugh is nice." Naldo said blushing realizing what he said.

"SHUSH!" Cyd said punching him on the arm.

"There's the Cyd is know!" Naldo said happily.

"Be right back Naldo." Cyd said getting up with her suit case.

She walked up to the back door and opened it upend ran upstairs. Then she quickly came out of the house with no luggage and sat back next to Naldo.

"Come on let's go help Barry and Daisy with the laser." Naldo said getting up and holding his hand out.

Cyd happily took it.

"Your hands are soft...and warm..." she said quietly.

"And yours are sticky..." Naldo said back.

"Oh I ate a waffle on the way upstairs." she said.

He laughs as they walked to the school to help Barry and Daisy.

Once they arrived Naldo stopped and let go of her hand.

"Um Cyd, can I show you something before we go in..." Naldo asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure what i..."

Cyd stopped in mid sentence when Naldo placed his lips on hers.

She was shocked at this, but quickly got use to it. Slowly she closed her eyes as did Naldo and kissed back. She then placed her hands on Naldo's shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist. The kiss was very short but they the teenagers it felt like forever. Soon they parted in need of air.

"Wow..." they both said in unison.

"That was kinda nice..." Cyd said as her cheeks heated up.

"Yea, I guess it was..." Naldo said back.

"So does this mean..." Naldo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until after we get Shelby back." Cyd suggested.

Naldo nodded,"Come on, let's go help Barry and Daisy.

Little did they know, Daisy and Barry saw the whole thing!

"OHMYGODBARRY! THEY KISSED!" Daisy screamed jumping up and down. "Barry?"

Next to Daisy was Berry. Sure enough Barry fainted and Daisy went to go get some water to splash on his face.

{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know if y'all want anymore fanfics of these two cuz I will gladly do it cuz it's just so darn adorable and I'm obsessed with it now! Let me know your favorite part! Also sorry if the kiss scene was bad. That was my very first one. Bye kids!**

 **Stay positive 3**

 **~BubbleJelly**


End file.
